Zerschmetterte Jäger
by TheOneWhoWritesRandomly
Summary: Corporal Levi finds a mysterious boy in the forests of Wall Maria. Four years later, he must introduce the wild boy to life inside the walls without getting him killed by the Garrison or the Military Police. But something much worse is looming, with titans becoming more active, its only a matter of time until humanity is wiped out. What is there left to save them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Levi glanced up at body of a cadet, hanging half eaten in the branches, painting the forest floor below him in sombre red. He glanced around, seeing what remained of the right flank group of the expedition. Levi hissed in displeasure at the losses, face a carefully constructed mask of blankness, turning in place and launching himself from the branch he stood on. As he moved between the towering redwoods that could challenge the Walls in height, he thought over how this expedition had gone so wrong so fast.

************************************FLASHBACK************************************

The squad had spilt into the usual five groups, one in front, one each to the left and right, one behind, and the central group which carried the main bulk of the supplies. The four surrounding groups were to look out for any wandering titans, and if one was spotted, they were to signal the other groups, and engage. This kept most of the titans away from the supply wagons and refuel wagons, which were the backbones of the expedition. If these were lost, then the entire thing would fall apart.

But they had not planned on encountering an intelligent, female titan. When Levi first spotted it running straight towards his group, he felt, for the first time in a long time, fear. The Female Titans gaze was clear and focused, intelligence and deadly intent warring for dominance in her eyes as she sped towards them, unlike her mindless brethren. She was clearly an abnormal, and focused intently on annihilating their squad. Levi cussed violently, knowing the only reason a titan could get this close without warning was that the squad sent ahead to scout for titans had been completely obliterated.

Levi commanded the others with operational 3DMG to engage as he himself leapt from his horse and launched into the air. Levi locked eyes with the blond haired titan, her steel-blue eyes focusing on his own gunmetal grey ones, her eyes lighting up in glee in an expression he recognised. Excitement. Levi cussed again, the titan bitch was doing this for fun! He rocketed forwards, ducking down to dart between her legs, as the others from his group went to fly over her shoulders to get at her nape. That was their last mistake. Levi watched as she snatched Oluo from the air with her hands, snagging his cables in an unrelenting grip, swinging the close acquaintance she grabbed around like a conker on a string, flinging him so hard that he was reduced to little more than a blood-stained, pulpy mess sliding down the bark of one of the redwoods. The others that had evaded her grasp darted away, wide eyed, trembling, and terrified of the titan that showed intelligence enough to snatch them from the air, before their fear transformed into soul consuming rage.

Levi darted along the forest floor, watching her actions carefully. He knew what he had seen, her intelligence, and he knew it would be suicide to attack as he usually does for normal titans. Levi watched as Eld and Gunther turned, circling back and going for her nape. Levi's eyes widened imperceptibly as the Female Titan raised both her arms, one hand moving to cover her nape while the other plucked Gunther from the air, squishing him to a pulpy mess in her fist before dropping what was left onto the forest floor. Levi's two remaining squad members called out Gunther's name, before Eld swooped down to just below the Female Titan's shoulder, angry at the loss of a friend. Levi watched as the Female Titan smirked, ramming the veteran into one of the redwoods, before putting on a burst of speed towards the wagons that were a few miles behind.

Levi narrowed his eyes in disdain and hatred, turning in the air to face the Female Titan, before rocketing forwards with a burst of silver-white titan gas. Levi glared daggers into the Female Titan's back, darting left and right, dodging trees and branches as he leapt gracefully over them. Levi allowed his blank mask to break, releasing a feral snarl as he forced his 3DMG to move faster, diving down to pass over her shoulder at ridiculous speeds. Levi forced his titan blades through her left shoulder, cutting straight through muscle and sinew, rendering her left arm useless but shattering both of his blades at the same time. Levi hissed in displeasure, darting forwards while attaching new blades as the last member of his squad went into attack.

Levi watched as the Female Titan grinned, tripping and falling over, squashing Petra as she tucked into a roll, standing up and keeping stride without breaking her momentum. Levi was silent as the last of his squad was killed by the Female Titan, his vision clouded over with darkness as he hung from the trees, swaying gently with what remained of his momentum. The Female Titan disappeared into the trees with a trail of steam as Levi hung, head bowed and face shadowed, his grip on his swords slack. Levi stared in shock, eyes wide and pupils shrunk, as he stared at what remained of Petra.

Levi slowly let his cables lengthen, lowering him till he was only roughly 3 metres above the forest floor which had been stained a sombre crimson, swirls of pinkish-grey and sharp shards of white-stained-red. Levi blinked slowly, eyes locked on what remained of the only person to break through all of his walls since the Underground. He turned, looking blankly at another spot of red on one of the towering redwoods, pushing on his gears triggers to move slowly forward, releasing the cables from their anchored points and shooting them above the maroon stain that marred the redwoods continuous brown. Levi paused again, his dead stare remaining unchanged, braced as he was against the rough bark, as what remained of Eld dribbled down the trunk of the goliath tree. Levi turned, letting out another stream of gas as he relocated his cables into two of the redwoods, hovering over what was left of Gunther. Levi turned his dead, glassy gaze to the last scarlet stain, the remains of Oluo as he glided slowly forwards.

**********************************FLASHBACK END******************************

 **AN - Okay, so this is my first story, and it wouldn't leave me alone. I have roughly two more chapters written out already, and I'll try to update bi-weekly, but no promises. My headcannon for this, is that Eren is the only "Ghoul" but he doesn't need to eat human flesh, he just eats normally. The reason he's a ghoul and not a titan-shifter is because Grisha was modifying the titan serum, and didn't have time to create another batch of the original recipie, rather than what he was testing, thus injecting Eren with an unknown serum that turned him into a ghoul. Eren is and will always be the only ghoul in this story, giving him more challanges against the titans due to his human size. He also lives outside the walls, and only speaks German mostly for the first few chapters. He is a chimera ghoul, but his secondary kagune is used very rarely, as he prefers getting around with his rinkaku. He knows about as much english as a one and a half year old due to being friends with Armin and Mikasa. He can read body language exceedingly well, which is why he gets most of what people say early on. So, info has been granted, hope you like the story, I'll post another chapter in two weeks! Cya ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Levi glanced around him, weary of the Female Titan coming back to finish him off. Levi knew he would not last long without others, he had only a stale loaf for food, half a canteen of water and was getting low on gas. He continued onward, resolutely ignoring his pessimistic thoughts, scanning the forest around him with broken gunmetal eyes. Levi blinked slowly as he moved, a gentle swooping glide, a soft hiss the only sound around, as even the flora and fauna were staying eerily silent.

Levi glanced to his left, just as a flicker of luminescent turqoise flashed across his peripheral vision. He snapped his head to the flicker of neon, staring into the forest as he let up on the triggers of his gear, coming to a gentle stop in a small clearing. Levi raked his tired eyes of the shadowed forest, determined to see what the flash of brilliant colour was. Levi stared for a while longer, seeing nothing, and thinking himself to be hallucinating from stress, as he turned, ready to move on. Levi let out a startled hiss as a large flash of green-blue shot across his vision, releasing the grapples of his 3DMG on instinct, falling headfirst into a dive as he shot the grapples into a branch, using a small amount of gas to launch himself onto it. Levi dropped to a crouch, scanning the small clearing he had been in the center of seconds ago, searching it for the mysterious flash of turqoise .

Levi narrowed his eyes, he knew that was no hallucination, he had felt something soft like silk swipe across his forehead. He glared venomously into the surrounding flora, determined to spot whatever it was that had decided to mess with him. Levi thought most wild animals would have avoided him like the plague, considering he was covered with the blood of both his squad-mates and what little that had not evaporated, titan blood. Levi shifted slightly on the branch, feeling, or rather the lack of, his canteen. Levi paused, sheathing his titan blades and opening what remained of his cloak as his fiddled around with his belt. Levi's eyes widened slightly, the knot that held his canteen in place was still there, but it looked like a thief had gotten to it. The strip of leather was cut neatly, as if with a blade. Levi stared slightly, thoughts of what-the-hell-was-it-that-decided-to-go-for-me whirling in his mind like a tornado. Levi's head snapped up as he heard the leaves in the tree opposite him rustle loudly, narrowing his eyes when he realized it was an obvious Look-at-Me! sign, and not a mistake, as whatever it was that was following him was very good at camouflage, seeing as he had not been able to spot his stalker earlier. Levi promptly glared malignantly at the clump of leaves, hands slowly reaching down and drawing his blades as he stood, taking two steps forward and dropping from the branch silently. The grapples of his gear launched from the bays, securing themselves into the thick bark. Levi kept his fragmented eyes on the clump of leaves, pressing his fingers against the triggers of his gear, releasing a short burst of gas as he rocketed up level with the branch.

Levi's eyes widened, mouth parting slightly in his version of a gape as he stared at _who_ was perched on the branch. A young boy, with messy brown hair that formed a bird's nest on his head. There were straps of woven grass around his torso, creating a bandoleer which carried a mishmash of seemingly unimportant items, along with a makeshift spear slung over his back. More strips of woven grass curled around his arms, forming a strange woven glove that reached to the boys elbows. Old worn trousers covered his legs, bound tightly to his calves with more woven strips of grass. He wasn't wearing any shoes, feet bare and covered in a layer of dirt and mud. His skin was lightly tanned, body well toned, but built for speed and flexibility rather than strength. But what threw Levi off the most, were the three large turquoise limbs extended from the small of the boys back.

Levi hung in place, staring at the extra limbs as they waved lazily in the air. The boy, monster, thing, hadn't noticed him, fully absorbed in investigating the canteen it had nicked from his belt. Levi automatically lifted his swords into a defensive position, before lowering them again, realizing that if the boy had been any part hostile, he would have gutted him where he hung instead of investigating what he had on him. Levi blinked sluggishly, mind struggling to process what he was seeing along with everything else that had happened earlier that day, before releasing the grapples from their anchors and dropping with an audible thump onto the branch.

Levi watched as the extra limbs froze in place, along with any movement from the boy as he locked up. Levi quickly assessed his surroundings along with his own position. He was crouched on the branch, sword blades flat against the bark, hands stabilizing his crouched position. The boy-thing was frozen in a squat, hands held roughly level with his bandoleer strap at mid-chest. The extra limbs were angled backwards, arching down closer to the branch and appearing more like tails. Levi noticed that the boy-things extra limbs were covered in what seemed to be malleable scales, flexible enough to allow fast movement but hard enough to provide some layer of protection. Levi relaxed his face into his usual blank expression, thinking briefly that Hanji would have a field day over this boy, before rising to a standing position.

Levi watched as the boy-thing pivoted on its feet, turning halfway to face him. Levi froze, mind-numbing fear piercing his spine as he stood locked in place by a gaze from nightmares. While the boy-thing looked innocent enough from behind, its eyes were terrifying. Levi stared at the pits of ebony, glowing garnet irises which were locked with his own gunmetal ones, the gaze of a predator. Dangerous black lines escaped from the boy-things eyes, branching out over its face for roughly two centimeters before sinking back into the pinkish flesh of its cheeks. Levi stared as the boy blinked, covering those hellish eyes from his view for less than a second, before opening and fixing Levi with a fearful stare. Levi paused his frantic thoughts, registering the fact that the boy, who was most definitely more dangerous than himself, was scared of him. Levi blinked slowly, fear lessening into a warning tingle, slightly worried that if he made any fast movements the boy would be scared away.

Levi bent slowly into a crouch, placing his titan blades back into their sheaths, before slowly standing back up and raising his arms in a surrendering position. Something told him that acting like a corporal here would only scare the boy away, so he went with what he'd seen other members of his squad do when they encountered a survivor of a titan attack. Levi watched as the boy-thing flinched, pivoting to fully face him, hands clenched tightly around his stolen water canteen. The boy-thing blinked, eyes locked on his form as the green limbs moved, lifting up until they came over and in front of the boy, tips pointed at Levi as they moved up and slightly backwards, poised to strike if Levi did anything wrong. Levi raised his eyebrows slightly, taking a small step back and moving his arms higher. The boy-thing stared, before its expression changed to cautious curiosity, leaning forward and placing one of its hands on the bark to stabilize the movement. Levi blinked, watching as the boy-thing moved forward slowly, dropping the canteen to the branch, crouched using all four human limbs, moving more like an animal than a man.

Levi watched as the boy moved closer, extra limbs pulling back so as not to pierce him as the boy got closer to him. The boy-thing got within a metre, extra limbs raised and curled to keep themselves pointing towards Levi, though he didn't seem to be wanting to use them anytime soon, as he seemed to be far more focused on what Levi was wearing rather than the threat he could pose. Levi blinked, staying statue still when the boy reached out his left arm as if to touch him, but the extended limb was too far back too actually do so. The boy-thing blinked, hellish eyes flicking up to Levi's own and locking on, arm retracting to hold a position similar to the scouts salute against the boy's chest. The boy-thing was questioning with his eyes whether it way okay to touch as the neon limbs pulled back, waving gently in the air behind him as they had been when the boy-thing was investigating his canteen. Levi blinked, and slowly lowered his arms to his sides, keeping his gunmetal eyes fixed on the boy-things own infernal orbs and giving a slow, slightly hesitant nod.

Levi blinked in shock when the boy-thing gave a sunny smile, demonic eyes lighting up in what seemed to be happiness as he took another step closer, standing up to his full height which to Levi's annoyance, was higher than his own. The boy-thing reached a small, wrapped hand out, stroking gentle fingers over the fabric of Levi's cravat, before moving closer and reaching over Levi's shoulders where the tattered remains of his cloak laid fluttering against him. The hand brushed over Levi's shoulder, fingers curling into the tattered remains of his cape, onyx-ruby eyes open wide, a soft smile curling the boy-things lips as he felt the torn fabric.

Levi blinked, staring at the boy-things face. Now that he was closer, he noted that the boy-things eyes were quite complex, darkness seeping out to create a net around his eyes. Levi certainly thought it made the boy-thing look more frightening, so maybe it was an intimidation tactic. Again, Hanji would be having a field day over this. Levi allowed his lips to curl into a slight smirk of sardonic amusement, after all it's likely that he'll never see the walls again, not when this far outside the walls, and definitely not without supplies and a horse.

The boy-thing blinked, hand dancing over Levi's shoulder and down his chest, coming to rest on the straps that held his 3DMG in place. Levi glanced down to where to boy-things hand was resting, his fingers curled into the leather straps as he tugged gently on them. Levi gave a slight huff of breath, mumbling

"Hey brat, you gonna stop touching me anytime soon? You're filthy." To Levi's surprise, the boy-thing yelped, flinching and launching himself backwards away from him, which ended up dragging Levi forward as the boy's hand was still partially holding, partially tangled in his 3DMG straps.

The boy-thing gave another yelp as they both fell off the branch, Levi gritting his teeth in annoyance, the boy-thing flailing with panic. Levi yelled

"Shitty brat! Let go of my damn straps so I can catch us!" The boy-thing completely ignored him, twisting in the air to be upright, tugging Levi into the same position. Levi inhaled sharply when one of the boy-things strange limbs curled around him, the other two flaring out and impaling the bark of the redwood they had previously been standing on. To Levi's surprise they came to a soft halt, the boy-things limb holding him upright and level with boy, his other two limbs buried within the bark holding them up.

Levi blinked, glancing down at the soft turquoise limb that encircled his waist, then to the same two limbs that were piercing the bark, then up to the boy-things face. To Levi's surprise the boy-thing was staring wide-eyed at him, mouth open and gaping, hand still tangled in Levi's 3DMG straps. Levi scowled, glaring at the boy-thing as he continued to gape,

"What's your problem, brat?" The boy-thing snapped his jaw shut, blinking owlishly, before glancing up to the branch they had been standing on. He glanced back to Levi and the branch again, hand still tangled in the 3DMG straps. Levi deepened his scowl, bring his hands up to his chest to untangle the boy-things errant limb, making the boy yelp and jerk back when he touched the boys hand. Levi glanced up into the boy-things eyes, giving him the deadliest glare he could muster, stating

"Brat, if you move I can't untangle your shitty little hand, and then we'll have a problem because I will cut it off if you don't let me untangle my 3DMG."

The boy-thing locked eyes with Levi for a moment, staring in his eyes before stilling his movements, bar the undulating of his excess limbs. Levi gave a short nod and returned to his task of untangling the Shitty Brats hand from his 3DMG, succeeding in a little less than a minute. As soon as Shitty Brats hand was free, it was yanked back to curl over his heart in a maneuver similar to the Scouts salute, staring at Levi like he held the answers to the universe. Levi huffed in slight annoyance, gesturing to the boy to put him down. The boy's eyes widened before he started waving his newly freed arm around like an idiot, spouting out a bunch of bullshit sounds Levi couldn't understand, gesturing to the ground and miming falling at Levi. He continued spouting bullshit and waving his arms around like an idiot for a full five minutes as Levi hung and stared at the boy with a completely blank expression, before Levi had enough of it.

"Shitty Brat, shut the fuck up! Are you trying to attract shitty ass titans?!" The boy-thing blinked stupidly at Levi, mouth open from his rant as he stared at Levi with an incredulous expression. Levi scowled at the boy "Drop me right now, you imbecilic little shit." The boy blinked again, before giving Levi a fierce scowl of his own stating a word Levi didn't know. "Nein."(1)

Levi blinked at the unfamiliar word, staring into the boy-things infernal eyes and scowling face, before deepening his own scowl, stating

"Shitty Brat, how the hell do think I got up here? That I climbed this shitty ass tree? That I just popped into existence on the fucking branch behind you? No, I fucking flew up here with my 3DMG, so Walls help me if you don't fucking put me down..."

Shitty Brat glared at him, before huffing and unfolding his arms. He glanced at Levi and raised an eyebrow, staring into Levi's eyes. Levi simply sighed and nodded. Shitty Brat held Levi further away from his body with the strange limb, before unceremoniously dropping him. Levi turned in the air, grabbing his 3DMG controls without the blades attached. Levi shot the grapples into the bark of two redwoods, coming to a swooping halt and turning to look up at Shitty Brat. Said shitty brat, was staring wide-eyed at him, an expression of awe of his features. Levi huffed before calling out

"Go back up to the branch we were on before, I want to get my damn canteen." Shitty Brat blinked, cocking his head to the side while giving Levi the most confused look he had ever seen. Levi huffed and pointed at Shitty Brat

"I want you" he then pointed up at the branch above them, "to go up there."

The boy sighed, nodding in acceptance before jerking one of the strange limbs from the bark and stabbing it back in further up, repeating this to climb at a reasonable speed. Levi blinked, a flicker of amusement darting through impenetrable orbs, before he turned and used his 3DMG to get up to the branch.

 **AN - Ok, next chapters up a week early because I had it done and realized there was nothing to do with the crossover in the first chapter, hehe... I will be keeping up the two week schedule for the rest of this though. I will put translations for any German spoken in the chapter at the bottom of the AN, and I apologize if any of it is incorrect as I'm using Google Translate and we all know how likely Google Translate is to mess up :) I don't technically have a beta-reader, though SilvyTheRandomWriter reads it over and corrects as many mistakes as she can, so I apologize if there is STILL incorrect spellings and grammar. Also, if anyone would be able to PM me about how to actually look at reviews, that would be helpful! Anyway, my randomness will be back in two weeks with a hopefully decent chapter :D Cya!**

 **(1) Nein - No**


	3. Chapter 3

Levi landed with a thump, crouching down so he didn't fall, the landing harsher than it should have been due to his low gas supplies. Levi glanced down at his gas canisters, tapping them with a finger, before frowning. He wouldn't be able to go much further, already running on fumes. Levi turned his gaze to the boy at hearing the small, almost inaudible thump the boy made as he touched down on the branch. Levi stood from his crouch, walking over to the canteen ShItty Brat dropped earlier, picking it up and tying a new knot in the cord to keep it there.

"Right, Shitty Brat, it's going to get annoying real soon if I keep calling you that, so what's your name?" The boy blinked at Levi, cocked his head to the side and stated eloquently,

"Huh?" Levi blinked, then scowled and pointed at himself

"Levi. My name is Levi Ackerman." Levi then gestured to the boy, "Your name is…?"

The boy blinked before his face lit up in comprehension, giving a shit eating grin before pointing at himself and saying "Eren. Mein name ist Eren Jaeger."(1) Levi stared for a minute, before lifting an imperious eyebrow,

"Eren Jaeger? Shitty name for a shitty brat, huh? Okay, now that that's over and done with… Where the hell are we going to go?" Jaeger blinked, staring at Levi for a solid five minutes looking like he'd just been given the world's hardest puzzle while also desperately needing to shit, before saying

"Wir können zu meinem Baum gehen. Es hat mehrere kleine Räume in den Zweig Kreuzungen gebaut, aber es ist Schutz und Zuhause."(2) Levi raised an eyebrow at the stream of unfamiliar words, realizing with a jolt that Jaeger didn't speak english, instead speaking whatever language that was falling from his jaws in a series of harsh growls. Jaeger huffed in apparent annoyance, rolling his eyes and gesturing for Levi to follow, before launching from the branch and over to another redwood. Levi blinked before sighing and stepping off of the branch, engaging his gear and following the jagged pattern of movement that was Jaeger.

They traveled through the forest at a decent speed for near to half an hour, Jaeger leaping from tree to tree in a jagged zigzag pattern, Levi following in a much more smooth route. Levi glanced down at his canisters, grimacing at the lack of fuel. He'd been conserving his momentum as much as possible, swinging in a full arc before launching his grapples into the next redwood, hoping to get to wherever Jaeger was taking him before he run out. 'At least we're close, Jaeger is slowing down.' At this point he was dangerously close to the ground, only about eight meters up. Levi turned his gaze back to the front, eyes widening slightly at the massive wall of natural rock the loomed in front of him. It was clearly old, covered in a thick web of vines, large cracks and crevices dancing along the weathered rock. It was surprisingly tall and went for as far as he could see to the left and right. Levi blinked scanning the flora around him for Jaeger. To Levi's surprise, Jaeger was level with him, two of his strange limbs embedded in the bark a bit further forwards than his grapple, his gaze fixed on Levi.

"Zuhause! Wir müssen hineingehen."(3) Levi blinked at the string of harsh words, before lifting an eyebrow and glancing to the wall of rock which pierced the canopy of the great forest. Jaeger smiled, huffing in apparent amusement before pointing at Levi and saying

"Ich möchte, dass du hinaufkommst."(4) before pointing up near, where Levi assumed, the wall ended. Levi twitched his lips slightly in amusement, the irony of this situation not lost on him before sighing. Levi turned his head to face Jaeger, grimacing and shaking his head. "I don't have nearly enough gas to get up there Jaeger, I'm already running on practically nothing." tapping the empty canisters to reinforce his point. Jaeger frowned eyes locked on Levi's 3DMG, before launching onto Levi's cables and crawling along them with perfect balance, excess limbs spread in a triangular formation, presumably to help him stay on the steel cables. Levi scowled, glaring at the boy, but didn't say anything to discourage him.

Levi stared as Jaeger got closer, balancing on the cables with inhuman grace. Jaeger came to a stop next to Levi, two luminescent limbs curling around the cables below to hold himself in place as inquisitive hands reached out to fiddle with the highly advanced gear that was strapped to Levi's body. Levi raised an eyebrow are the boys hands deftly removed one of the canisters, pulling it away from the rest of the gear while he brought it closer to his face. Jaeger started to mutter in the guttural language he spoke as his hands danced over the silver canister, turning it so it was upright and fiddling with the cap of the canister. Levi raised an eyebrow as Jaeger frowned, before the boy leaned forward again, replacing the canister against the sheath that held the clip-on blades.

Jaeger raised his ruby gaze to meet Levi's, stating "Wir haben zwei möglichkeiten, Levi. Option eins ist, dass ich sie über die wand mit meinem kagune tragen, und option zwei ist, dass ich es selbst zu besteigen und abzurufen einige teilweise gefüllte kanister aus den teilen auf der anderen seite." (5)

Levi raised an eyebrow, " I have no fucking idea what you are saying shitty brat, I don't speak whatever it is you're speaking." Jaeger blinked, huffing before he curled one of the his strange limbs around Levi's waist, close but not touching. Levi kept his eyes fixed on the limb while it moved, only looking back up at Jaeger when it had ceased its movement. Jaeger gestured with a hand to the limb, curling it closer before moving it away and gesturing at the top of the wall. Levi narrowed his eyes at Jaeger,

"You want to carry me over the wall, Jaeger?" Jaeger gave a grin, demonic eyes lighting up as he nodded rapidly. Levi gave a small sigh, muttering "May as well, it's not like I'm going to get anywhere otherwise." Levi nodded his reluctant acceptance of being carried while Jaeger gave a shit eating grin, launching off the cables and back onto the tree. That move made Levi sway dangerously, the annoyed corporal shouting a slew of curses before he was plucked from his position and tugged in Jaeger's direction. Levi released the grapples holding him in place, Jaeger's strange limb lifting him with ease as the boy climbed the tree they were hanging from.

 **(AN) Ok, so here's the next chapter and Ima appologize now for it's shortness. I lost my muse and couldn't think of anything interesting or worth reading beyond this point, so I'll try to make it up with a longer chapter next time but no pormises. I'm already messing it up haha, the translation(s) are below and Cya next time!**

1 Eren. My name is Eren Jaeger.

2 We can go to my tree. It has several small rooms built into the branch junctions but it's shelter and home.

3 Home! We need to go over.

4 I need you, to go over!

5 We have two options, Levi. Option one is that I carry you over the wall with my kagune, and option two is that I climb it myself and retrieve some partially filled canisters from the parts on the other side.


End file.
